Moving On
by xxlmbxx32
Summary: Stefan has left Elena. Damon is there to pick up the pieces but Elena needs to see Stefan one last time to have closure & be able to accept her feelings for Damon. What will happen when she finds Stefan & sees him again? Which brother will win her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Moving On

(Chapter one)

Elena Gilbert was the girl that had always gotten what she wanted, when she wanted it. Her looks were to die for and every boy in Mystic Falls wanted her, well every boy except for one...Stefan Salvatore. Elena sat on the edge of her bed as her mind began to relive what had happened earlier that evening before she drove home in tears. 

_Flashback_

_Elena walked up the driveway towards the old Salvatore boardinghouse as her heart began to beat faster. Stefan had called her and wanted to talk to her in person and this horrible feeling couldn't help but spread through her body. Elena loved Stefan with everything that she had. She had practically worshiped the ground he walked on and she would do anything for him. She had been there for him when he was having rough times and he was there for her. Elena's mind kept wandering until she reached the front door and then she knocked._

"Elena." said Damon as he opened the front door. "I suspect you're here to see my brooding brother who has actually been rather broody today. He's upstairs."

"Um, thanks Damon." said Elena as she raced up the stairs to Stefan's room and knocked on his door. 

"_Come in." he called after her as she opened the door and stepped inside the room. Stefan was sitting on the bed and next to his door was three larger suitcases._

"Stefan..what's up with the suitcases?" asked Elena as her voice began to shake.

"_I'm...leaving." he whispered._

"Okay...but where to and why did you feel the need to pack three suitcases?" her heart began racing faster and faster as she prepared herself for bad news.

"Don't worry about where I'm going Elena but I need to tell you something." he paused and then took a deep breath. "I'm leaving Mystic Falls and...I'm not coming back. Ever."

Elena began to feel light headed. Was Stefan really saying this to her? He was going to..leave her?

"But...why? What about me, Stefan..?" she let out a small whimper.

"_I can't stand this town anymore." he sighed. "And I don't want you anymore."_

"_Stefan...you don't mean that!" she cried. "What about everything we've been through?"_

"_It's in the past Elena. I'm done with this town and I'm done with you. I'm sorry." he said as he went towards the door and picked up his bags._

"Why Stefan? What did I do?" tears were streaming down her face.

"You didn't do anything Elena...it's just that the feelings I had for you are gone now. Just please, let me leave and don't make this any harder on me than it already is. I don't want to hurt you and I'm sorry but it's over." Stefan picked up his bags and before Elena could respond he was gone. Forever.

Elena held her head in her hands as she felt the tears began to fall down her face. He didn't want her anymore...after everything she had done for him and after everything they had been through he was leaving her. It was really over. This man that she had fallen in love with was gone and her world was now crashing down all around her.

"Elena honey..." said Aunt Jenna as she opened Elena's bedroom door. "dinner is ready."

"I'm not hungry." said Elena as she kept her back turned from Jenna. "I need to go out for awhile, okay?"

"Elena, you don't need to be going out when you're upset like this. I don't need anything happening to you. I know you and Jeremy have always gotten away with a lot since I've been your guardian but it's going to stop right now. I wont let you go out tonight." Jenna felt bad but she knew it was the right thing to do.

"So what? Now you want to play the role of the protective parental figure that cares? I need to go out Jenna, I'm only going over to the Salvatore boardinghouse." said Elena as she got up and grabbed her keys.

"He's gone Elena and he's not coming back. Going over there isn't going to help and how dare you say that to me. You know that I care about you and Jeremy more than anything..." she whispered.

"Well if you care about me...you'll let me go. I'll be back around midnight. I need to do this Aunt Jenna, just please trust me." begged Elena.

"...fine but please be careful Elena. I don't want anything to happen to you." Jenna called after Elena as she took off down the stairs and was then out the door.

Elena felt the tears running down her face as she drove towards the boardinghouse. Her head and heart ached, all she wanted was Stefan. Once she arrived at the boardinghouse, she ripped open her car door and began to bang on the front door.

"What are you doing here?" asked Damon. "And what in the hell do you think gives you the right to come banging on my door at ten o'clock at night?"

Elena pushed Damon out of the way and took off up the stairs towards Stefan's room. She pulled the door open and stared inside. As Elena looked around the room and took a few steps in, she saw nothing. The room was bare, the only thing that was left in it was a bed and a dresser. Elena knees gave out and before she knew it she was on her knees in the middle of the bare room crying. He was really gone and he really didn't want her anymore. It was...over. Suddenly, Elena felt someone walk towards her and then the person grabbed her shoulders and spun her around.

"He's gone Damon...he's really gone." she cried.

Damon was at a loss for words. His eyes were locked on the broken girl in front of him. Her face was tear stained and makeup ran down her cheeks. Her once beautifully golden skin was now pale. Her brown, silky, and smooth hair was wild now and her eyes...they were not shiny and full of life as they had once been. Now they were dull and nothing but sadness and depression flowed from them. No matter how broken and how much of a mess Elena was, Damon still saw her to be beautiful. He had always loved her but knew he couldn't have her because she was Stefan's and now look at what that bastard had done to her. Damon put all the jokes, games, and flirting aside and then he bent down and picked Elena up into his arms. He carried her downstairs and sat her on the black couch and then tilted her chin so she was now looking him in the eyes.

"It's going to be okay Elena, I promise." he whispered.

"No it's not Damon...I loved him and now he's gone..." she cried.

"He didn't deserve you.." he growled. "and I swear, if I ever see him again, I will kill him for what he's putting you through."

"Damon...?" she whispered.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Please...hold me." she said as she began to snuggle into his chest. This was the one place that she felt safe and loved in for now. "And thank you...I know you're usually not into this whole sympathy thing but I appreciate it. I hate to sound needy but...I need you now more than ever Damon..."

Damon had his arms around Elena as he looked straight ahead. He couldn't bare to look at her and see her like this. "It's no problem." he said.

"I don't want to be alone tonight..." she whispered. "Can you please stay with me?"

"Of course I can." he said as a small grin escaped his face but it was gone in an instant. As Damon slowly looked down at Elena, he saw her face pushed against his chest and her eyes were closed. She looked comfortable and at ease...for now.


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter two)

Elena woke the next morning to find herself in a room she had never been in before. The room had dark red walls and all the bedroom furniture in it was black. As Elena began scanning the room her head slowly turned and her mouth dropped as she looked at the figure laying next to her. Damon looked so peaceful, which was a side of him that Elena never saw but what shocked her even more than that was the fact that she was in his bed. Her mind began to wonder and fear began to sink in because she had thought that things may have gotten out of hand last night. She couldn't really remember much about what had happened. She glanced over at Damon again and the fear washed away as she began to admire him. The black comforter was covering only his waste and below so his upper body was now in full view. His body was perfect and it made her die a little inside. He was absolutely stunning with his well defined arms that bulged in the right places with hard muscle and his stomach revealed the most defined and taken care of six pack abs that she had ever seen. Elena then began to then study his face. His skin was slightly pale and his cheek bones were shaped beautifully. His jaw line was stunning and Elena admired the way he would clinch his jaw every once in awhile. He had long black lashes that grazed his cheeks and his eyebrows were positioned in a way that made it seem like he was always up to no good. And even though his eyes were closed Elena's mind brought forth the image of a pair of blue eyes. They were a rich blue color and they always had a twinkle about them. Elena wanted nothing more than at that moment to be in Damon's arms, staring up into his blue eyes and getting lost in them.

"It's not polite to stare you know." smirked Damon as he pulled himself up in the bed and sat there staring at Elena with a huge smirk on his face.

"I..uh.." Elena tried to get out words and tried to piece together a sentence but her mind was still lost in the thought of Damon's eyes and how beautiful he was.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he said as he leaned closer into Elena. She could feel his breath on her face and she wanted nothing more than be closer to him.

Elena took a deep breath as the words finally found a way to escape her mouth. "What am I doing in your bed?"

"You fell asleep last night and I wasn't going to leave you asleep on the couch so I brought you in here. As much as I do love the couch, my bed is more comfortable and besides, you look good in it." a huge smile crossed his face and his brows began to arch in a seductive way.

"Did we do...anything? I can't really remember last night, I was just so out of it." she whispered as her cheeks began to turn scarlet.

"Elena, are you really asking me that question? You were vulnerable last night and upset, I would never take advantage of you like that." his expression went dark for a moment as he thought about how Elena had thought he had taken advantage of her. "I'm taking a shower, I expect to see you cleared out when I get out."

"But Damon-" her plea was cut short.

"I said I expect to see you out." he said as he turned towards the bathroom door, a white towel over his shoulder.

…

Elena sat there for a moment in awe. He was so nice to her last night and now he wanted nothing to do with her. What had she done wrong? Had she said something to upset him? Elena began to ponder this as she reached over to check her cell phone. Over thirty missed calls and all of them were from Aunt Jenna.

"Shit!" mumbled Elena as she opened the phone and clicked the green button to call Jenna.

"Elena Gilbert...where the hell have you been and why in the hell did you not answer my phone calls! You said that you would be home at midnight last night and you don't show up, no call, nothing! I didn't want to let you out but I gave in and trusted you and this is how you repay me?" yelled Jenna.

"Aunt Jenna, calm down. I'm okay and I'm at the boardinghouse. I came last night in hope of finding Stefan but he really was gone. Damon comforted me and was my shoulder to cry on and I just lost track of time and fell asleep." replied Elena.

"You spent the night with Damon?" cried Jenna. Elena knew Jenna wasn't to fond of the older Salvatore.

"It wasn't like that Aunt Jenna. He let me take his bed and he slept on the couch." lied Elena. "Nothing happened, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you better be sorry. You're grounded for a month and I suggest you get home right now. I better see you walking through that front door in twenty minutes or else another month will be added." said Jenna as Elena heard the line go silent.

Elena jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom to brush through her hair and try to fix herself up before going home. As soon as she opened the door she jumped and let out a small gasp as she saw the sight in front of her.

"Elena! What the hell? I thought I said I wanted you gone before I got out of the shower!" yelled Damon as he grabbed his towel to cover his body that was now fully exposed to Elena. Elena stood there in shock and her eyes slowly moved up to Damon's face, which was angry but then the anger slowly washed away.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. "Aunt Jenna called and she's really mad at me for not coming home last night so I ran in here to fix myself up and I forgot you were in here and I'm sorry!" she said as she tried to remain calm while looking at Damon's body that was now only covered by a single white towel that hung around his waste.

"Like what you see?" he smiled. He had always known that he was one of Elena's weaknesses no matter how much she refused to admit it. She had always been drawn to him and now that Stefan was gone for good, it was his turn to have her. She'd eventually get over Stefan and when she did, he'd be right there waiting for her, just like he always was.

"I...I have to go." said Elena as she began to slowly back away from Damon, her eyes now locked on his. Before Elena could blink Damon was next to her and had pushed her lightly against the wall. His arms were on either side of her and she knew there was no way she could break free. "Damon, I really have to go...I'll be grounded even longer if I'm not walking through the front door in twenty minutes."

"Maybe that's so but you don't want to leave do you?" he smirked as he face inched closer to hers.

"Damon, I can't do this..." she whispered.

"Why is that princess?" his lips brushed her ear slightly as he whispered to her and then his lips began to roam her neck softly. He could feel her body shudder and her pulse quicken.

"I still love Stefan." she cried softly but who was she kidding, she was attracted to Damon and she didn't want this moment of pure bliss to stop but then Damon pulled his head up and looked into Elena's eyes for a moment and then began to speak in a bitter tone.

"You need to get over him. He left you to suffer here. He obviously didn't care about you. But how long are you going to sit here and deny the feelings you have towards me? You know as well as I do that I'm the better choice for you. Come back to me when you finally see that." he said as he pulled his arms down to his side and slowly pushed Elena out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him as he left Elena standing there dumbfounded.

She stood there for a moment letting Damon's words run through her mind._"You know as well as I do that I'm the better choice for you. Come back to me when you finally see that." _Elena didn't have time to sit here and think, she had fifteen minutes to get home before her life was over as she knew knew it. She ran down the stairs of the boardinghouse and took off out the front door. She jumped inside her car, revved the engine, and drove like a speed demon until she was finally parked in her own drive way.

"And five minutes to spare." she said to herself. "Now time to fell the wrath of Aunt Jenna."


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter three) 

As soon as Elena opened the front door she heard footsteps getting closer to her.

"Oh man, you are so dead!" laughed Jeremy as he passed Elena and began walking up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Jeremy wait! What's going on in there?" said Elena as she pointed towards the kitchen.

"She's been in there all morning slamming counters and mumbling under hear breath thinking about a good way to punish you." he laughed and Elena scowled at him as he took off up the stairs.

Elena took a deep breath as she walked towards the kitchen. "Time to brace yourself..." she thought. As she peaked her head around the corner she saw Jenna pacing back and forth.

"Hey..." said Elena softly as she watched Jenna's head shoot up and stare back at her. She walked straight over to Elena and then grabbed her into her arms.

"I was so worry about you damn it. You had me up all night and I was so close to calling the cops to start searching for you. Don't you EVER do this to me again Elena Gilbert, do you understand me?" cried Jenna as a few tears ran down her face.

"Oh Aunt Jenna, don't cry! I'm really sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to fall asleep there last night and if Damon had known I had to be home he would have woken me up but yesterday was just a really hard day for me and I needed to get away..." said Elena.

"Well you're still grounded but Elena, hear me out even if this isn't what you want to hear. I left town because Logan dumped me and I never really got over him until a few months ago. It's really not going to do you any good to still be hung up on Stefan. Now I'm not saying to just go and get over him right away, that takes time, but don't let him leaving ruin your life. You're to beautiful and kind and young to waist your life on a guy. He didn't deserve you Elena and I know that any boy would love to have you as his own and when the right guy comes, you'll know it." she said as she grabbed Elena's shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I know but I loved him Aunt Jenna. I was in love with him and I can't just get over him right away...I don't want to get over him right away. He was everything to me." said Elena as she felt her eyes begin to sting as she fought back tears.

"I know Elena but he's gone. He left you here and you didn't deserve that. For all the love you gave him, this was how he repayed you. I promise you from past experience, it's not going to do any good to harbor on the past. You have to let him go sooner or later. I hate seeing you like this." Aunt Jenna was really concerned.

"Can I just go in my room and have this be the starting day of my punishment? I'm really not in the mood to talk right now." said Elena.

"Okay...I guess so. Call me if you need me." said Jenna as she watched Elena take off up the stairs.  
…

Elena made her way into her bedroom and then she pulled open the first drawer in her dresser to reveal all of her pajamas. She pulled out her favorite pair of long pajama pants that were white with red strips down them and then she grabbed a red spaghetti strap tank top. She walked into her bathroom and slipped out her jeans, low cut top, and leather jacket that she had worn last night and pulled the clothes onto her slender body. She then went over to the sink and brushed her teeth and then pulled her long hair into a bun that sat on top of her head. She dragged herself out of her bathroom and then plopped down on her bed. She sat there for a moment until she reached over to her bed side table and pulled out her diary. She had so much emotion and thoughts built up inside and this was her only way to get it all out.

_Dear Diary,_

_Where do I even start? Well I guess I should start with the fact that Stefan is gone. He left because he was supposedly fed up with Mystic Falls and...me. After everything Stefan and I had been through, I thought that our relationship was strong but I guess I was the only one who was really cared. I love Stefan more than I had ever loved anyone before, more than I have ever loved Matt or any boy that I had dated. He was my world and no matter what he did, like the time he went crazy over human blood, I still loved him and supported him. I really don't know what I'm going to do without him but I guess Aunt Jenna is right, I can't sit around and spend my life trying to hold onto an image of him that is gone for good. He left me here alone and hurt so I guess that means her really doesn't care about me after all. God, it hurts so bad to say those words. I need to get off the subject of Stefan so moving on. Last night while crying over Stefan, damn I brought it up again...Damon of all people comforted me. I'm beginning to notice that whenever I'm hurt or in trouble that Damon is always there for me. It's weird because even though Damon has done some pretty horrible things, I trust him. Last night, he treated me like a gentleman and took care of me when I needed him the most. He didn't crack jokes or try and hit on me...well until this morning that is. I woke up next to him and I couldn't take my eyes off of him and then he woke up and went to take a shower. Now I know what you're thinking but NOTHING happened, I promise. Well anyways, I forgot he was in the bathroom and when I opened the door to go inside I saw Damon Salvatore butt naked! I practically stood there gawking over him and it was so embarrassing until he covered himself up but then Damon did that thing he always does. He found a way to draw me in and for an instant I forgot all about Stefan and all about my troubles. When I'm with Damon I feel at ease and I never felt that way with Stefan. Damon makes me feel safe and...loved. I mean yeah, Damon is hot, I can't deny that fact but I was meant to be with Stefan...right? No matter how much I keep telling myself to not get close to Damon, I can't help but get closer. Everything about him draws me in and today he kissed my neck and I wanted nothing more than to let him continue but then Stefan came into my mind. I've tried to deny this for so long but I think that I have feelings for...Damon. Wow, I've got a ton of thinking to do so I'm going to stop here for today. I'll be back soon though since I'm grounded for a month...I'll explain later. ~Elena._

Elena closed her most prized possession and then put it back into her bed side table. She then flew back into the air and landed on her bed with a thud. She looked up at the ceiling and the first thing that she flash into her mind was Damon. Elena really had to stop denying that fact that she cared for Damon a lot. She loved Damon but moving on to him meant that Stefan was really gone and that he was nothing but a memory that lived in the back of her head and she wasn't sure that she was ready to let Stefan go yet. Elena needed closure and the only way that she could have that was if she saw Stefan again and talked to him one last time. She needed to know that it was really over for good, she had to find him. Elena reached for her cell phone and scrolled through her contacts until she reached the letter "D" and the first contact that showed up was the name, Damon. Elena sighed, took a deep breath, and then called him.

"What?" said Damon in a bitter tone. 

"Damon, don't be like this. I need you to come over. Can you be here in ten minutes?" asked Elena.

"You know, I've got way more valuable things to do with my time Elena. Is it really that important?" Damon was annoyed.

"I need you Damon, please?" she whispered.

She needed him and he knew he couldn't fight the urge to help her. He loved her and he wasn't going to sit there and abandon her like Stefan had. "Fine." he said. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thank you Damon." she said with a smile on her face and then the line went dead.


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter four)

Elena jumped as she turned to see Damon standing in her room dressed in his trade mark black jeans, black shirt, and black leather jacket. He looked amazing and his eyes...but this was serious business, she needed to focus and get him to help her.

"You call me to come all the way over here and what...you're just going to stare at me the whole time? Look Elena, I get it, I'm the sexy brother that you can't help but find yourself attracted to but I'm not just a piece of meat that you can undress with your eyes! I deserve a little more respect than that! Hello, I've got things to do so I'd appreciate it if you could speed this process up." said Damon casually.

"I was not staring thank you very much but I need your help. I've been thinking about it and I need to get over Stefan. He broke my heart and I need to move on. But to do that, I need to see him one last time. I need closure Damon." she said.

"Ha, you've got to be joking me? You honestly want ME to help you find my brother who I hate so you can see him again?" Damon was beginning to get angry.

"It's not so I can see him again Damon and be with him! I need to see him one last time and talk to him one last time so I can know that it's really over for good. I need to do this Damon, please...will you help me?" she was begging now.

"And what do I get out of this Elena? After you confront Stefan and move on, where will I stand in all of this?" he asked her questioningly. 

"...We'll see once I get this out of the way. I've realized that whenever I'm in trouble or when I need someone, you're always the one that's there for me. I need you now more than ever Damon. I care about you and I know you care about me so do this for me. Okay?" she said.

Damon couldn't help be succumb to the pleas that Elena shot in his direction. She had that sad puppy dog look in her eyes and he just couldn't resist. He would do anything for her. "Alright, I'll help you if that's what you honestly want."

"Thank you so much Damon." she said as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He returned the gesture and pulled her in close to him.

"Well let's get started." he said as he walked over to her bed and sat down but Elena stood there and began mumbling something under her breath.

"I can compel her you know." said Damon as Elena turned around quickly to look at him with confusion. "I'm a vampire Elena. We have excellent hearing, I heard everything you said. I can compel your Aunt to forget about grounding you."

"No...I don't want you to do that." Elena tried to think of other options but compulsion was really the only reasonable one.

"Suit yourself. Guess you really don't want to reach this goal of "closure". Well like I said, I've got things to do, places to go...people to see. Ciao Elena." he began to turn to the window he entered when he felt Elena grab his arm.

"Wait! I guess there really is no other option...fine. Do it now so we can get started." Elena hung her head in defeat as she watched Damon exit her room and head downstairs.

"Damon Salvatore? What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in here?" demanded Jenna. 

Damon walked towards her and got close to her face and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You are going to forget that you ever grounded Elena and she is going on a trip with me for a week. You will not worry about her or call and ask how she is. Once I leave this room, you will continue with what you were doing." Damon said with his eyes locked on Jenna's.

"I will forget that I ever grounded Elena and she will be gone with you on a trip for a week. I will not worry about her or call to ask how she is." Jenna repeated in a monotone voice.

Damon slowly backed away from her and as he headed upstairs he could hear the slight sound of Jenna cutting up vegetable on the cutting board for dinner.

"Well, did it work?" asked Elena eagerly.

"Do you doubt my skills? Of course it worked now come on. We've got to get a move on." said Damon as he grabbed Elena by the hand. She obeyed his movement and allowed him to grab her hand. Slowly she moved her hand around until it was resting in his and their fingers were hooked together. Elena couldn't help but blush a little. Damon opened the door of his blue mustang so Elena could get inside and then Damon appeared suddenly in the drivers seat as he started the engine. 

"So where exactly are we going Damon? Do you even know where Stefan is? How long will this trip take?" she asked.

"Well isn't someone just as nosy as can be." he said.

"I'm just curious. You didn't really give me time to ask questions in the house or even let us figure out some sort of plan. You pretty much grabbed me and threw me into the car without so much as a hint of what was going one. And yes, I am nosy to answer you question." she said.

"Oh it wasn't a question Elena, it was simply a fact that I felt like stating." he grinned at her.

"Wow, someone is just a little jerk today huh? I think I liked that other side of you that I saw last night better." she said as she let a small frown show on her face.

"Don't frown, it will give you wrinkles. But what side are you talking about?" he asked.

"The side where you were a gentleman and someone that comforted me." she whispered.

Damon didn't take his eyes off the road but he could feel Elena staring him down. He had to focus, the sooner he got this over with, the better. Elena would be his before he knew it.

"Fine, don't respond but really Damon...could you please tell me where you are planning on taking me? Do you even really know where Stefan is?" she wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do know where St. Stefan is." he said simply. 

"Oh really? And where might that be?" she looked at him with doubt.

Damon looked over at Elena and let a small smirk develop at his lips. "New York City, the city that never sleeps."


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapter five)

"New York City?" asked Elena. "Why the hell would he be there?"

"What do I look like Elena, my brothers keeper?" Damon said sarcastically. "All I know is that he's there, I can sense Stefan even though I don't want to and I can feel his surroundings."

"I just don't understand, New York City of all places? It makes no sense..." said Elena as he mind began to wander off.

"Well hey, I've got an idea. Virginia to New York is quite a long drive so lets play the quiet game!" Damon was not in the mood to talk. He had a lot on his mind and he needed time to think.

"Whatever Damon." said Elena as she scowled at him and looked out the window to admire her surroundings.

…

"Elena, wake up." Elena could someone shaking her gently.

"Damon? Where are we?" she said blinking her eyes as she sat up and looked around.

"Pennsylvania. You fell asleep somewhere along the ride in Maryland but come on, it's getting late." he said as he grabbed her hand to help her out of the car.

"Why did we stop?" asked Elena.

"Do you ever listen? I said it was getting late and we need some sleep so we can get an early start tomorrow morning. Next stop, the big apple." Elena was tuning Damon out because she was staring at the hotel in front of her. It was so like Damon to get a room at the most expensive hotel even though they were only staying there for the night. Damon led the way into the hotel lobby where he checked in and then he took off to the room they would be staying in.

"Wow...this is really nice." said Elena breathlessly. The room was very large and as soon as you entered it you saw a kitchen area and then was the living room area with plasma screen TV's. Elena walked through the living room and towards the door that was located on the wall. When she opened it she stood there in shock.

"Seriously Damon? One bed?" she turned to him and glared at him.

"Oh come on Elena. _Relax_." he smiled at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Get out. I'm going to take a shower." she said as she slammed the bedroom door shut.

Elena was angry. Damon always had to do things like this. Didn't he understand that she was depressed and needed time to get over Stefan? But a part of Elena couldn't help but feel a little bit of joy. The last time she slept in a bed with Damon, she felt safe. Yes, she did wake up to the site of him with shock but then the shock was gone and she...liked it. She had liked sharing a bed with Damon but no way in hell would she admit it. That would mean that Damon won and then he would go around and be cocky about it and say something along the lines of "I knew you couldn't resist me Elena. I knew you thought I was the better and sexier choice for you." Elena grabbed a fluffy white towel and stepped towards the shower that had a sliding glass door. She reached in and turned the water on. Once she saw the steam, she took her clothes off and stepped inside. She spent quite a bit of time in the shower. Tomorrow would be the day she arrived in New York and she was nervous, her muscles were tense and the shower was so relaxing. When she finished she stepped out and wrapped the towel around her body and then looked around for her suitcase.

"Damn it!" she whispered to herself. She had left her suitcase on the couch in the living room. Great, this meant that Damon would have to see her in nothing but a towel. Elena walked towards the bedroom door and opened it slowly, only enough so she could peak through and see if Damon was anywhere around. She scanned the room and she didn't see him so she opened the door and tip toed towards the couch that was so close...yet so far away.

"Mmm, I must say...you look good in just a towel." smirked Damon as he suddenly appeared on the couch. Elena jumped backwards a little.

"Oh, shut up Damon." she rolled her eyes at him but he could see her cheeks burning a red color. Elena reached forward to snatch her suitcase from the couch but as soon as she had the handle in her tiny hand, Damon grabbed her wrist. "Damon, what are you doing? Let go of me." she scowled.

"Or what?" he raised his eyebrows at her questioningly.

"Seriously Damon, let go of me." but Damon didn't let go, instead he stood up until her was hoovering over her. Elena couldn't breath and her heart was pounding. When she finally caught her breath she took a big gulp and tried to back away but Damon's grip on her was to tight.

"Damon, what...what are you doing..?" she whispered. He reached up to her mouth and placed a single finger over it. He glanced up from her mouth to look into her eyes. Their eyes were now locked on each other. Elena loved his eyes, the moment she looked into them...she was lost. Slowly, Damon reached up and gently rubbed her cheek as Elena let out a small gasp. Damon then leaned down and his face was almost touching hers. Elena closed her eyes as she felt his lips touch hers. The world around her was gone and now, she was lost in Damon's kiss. It started out as a light kiss and then it turned fierce. Before Elena knew it her hands were wrapped in Damon's hair as she pulled his body closer to her own. Damon obeyed her command and then began to explore Elena's body as his hands moved down her slowly and carefully. He didn't want to miss an inch of her. Elena wanted more but then Damon's lips were off of hers and now planted on her neck. He began kissing all over her neck as she moaned in pleasure. He felt his fangs protrude but he fought the urge to take her blood. Right here and right now, he wanted Elena, not her blood. Elena was so lost in desire that she was oblivious to the battle Damon was having with himself right now. She grabbed his face and pulled it up to hers as she crushed her lips back into his. Damon then picked Elena up and carried her to the bedroom. She was surprised that her towel had stayed on during all of this. Damon laid Elena down onto the bed and then was on top of her. She could feel his hard body pressed against hers and she loved it. He was careful not to put too much weight on her in fear of crushing her, she was only human. Elena reached up and put her hands under Damon's shirt so she was now feeling his back. Then she pulled his black shirt over his head. Once his shirt was off, Damon looked down at her and their eyes met once again.

"I've wanted this for so long." he breathed as he reached down to stroke her cheek. Elena was at a loss for words but then something inside her sent what felt like a shock through her body. She sat up quickly and pushed Damon off of her. Thank god that her towel hadn't been removed yet.

"I...we can't do this Damon." she said out of breath.

"WE can do whatever we want." he said back to her.

"Well maybe you can but I can't do this...not now." she cried.

"Not now? If not now then you should go ahead and say it Elena. How about not ever?" he glared at her.

"Damon..that's not what I meant!" she could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

"Then what did you mean Elena? Is this about my pathetic brother?" he was angry and Elena could see his eyes begin to go dark.

"Damon stop!" she begged. "I meant not right now. I care about you Damon, I do but I can't do this. I need closure. I need to see Stefan one last time."

"I'm never going to be good enough for you am I?" he bowed his head in defeat as he features began to return to normal. "I'll never be enough. When you look at me, you see Stefan don't you?"

"No, Damon...when I look at you I see you. And how could you say that...?" she whispered.

"Go to sleep Elena. I'll take the couch." he growled as he got up and walked towards the door.

"Damon, don't! Please...I'm sorry." she cried as the tears rolled down her face.

Damon looked back at her and for an instant Elena could see nothing put pain flash across his beautiful face. "Goodnight Elena." he said as he shut the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

(Chapter six)

It was always about Stefan. He always had to ruin everything and what Damon didn't understand was that Stefan had left Elena yet she continued to pursue him! He had left her to be alone and hurt, he obviously didn't care about her but she still wanted him. Damon couldn't seem to understand Elena's mind and it drove him crazy. He could give her the world, he's was capable of giving her safety, comfort, and most importantly...love. He knew that Elena knew this but she still wouldn't get over his brother. Stefan...Damon wanted nothing more than dispose of him. He was nothing but a waste of space. There was no way that Damon was going to be able to sleep, his mind was running in so many directions that he couldn't even keep his thoughts straight. All he knew was that they needed to find Stefan so Elena could be with him and then Damon could go his own way and just forget about Elena completely and all the feelings he had for her. He couldn't play games anymore, either Elena would be his or she would be nothing to him.

Elena couldn't sleep and she had a feeling that Damon couldn't either. Why did she always have to go and screw things up? Damon was exactly what she wanted and needed. She was even similar to him. He knew how to make her laugh, have fun, and even make her feel desire. He could also make her mad or make her cry but no matter what, she cared for him. She couldn't deny the fact that she was attracted to him but every time they got close, she got scared. She felt like she couldn't and shouldn't let the memories of Stefan go. Stefan had left her and broke her heart and Damon was there to try and put the pieces back together but she kept pushing him away. She had so much on her mind but she needed to decide what and who she wanted. No more games..."This is going to be a long night." she thought.

…

The next morning Elena woke up to...nothing. She got out of the bed and went into the living room and saw...nothing.

"Damon?" she called out but she got no reply. He must be out hunting before the trip continued. 

Elena walked into the kitchen to make some coffee but there was already a full pot ready and waiting for her. There was also breakfast food laid out for her. "Damon's mad at me and he has every right to be...why would he do this for me?" she thought. She poured herself a cup of coffee and grabbed a jelly filled doughnut and sat down on at the breakfast bar, waiting for Damon to get back. She sat there for what felt like hours until she heard the door open.

"Oh, good morning." she smiled at Damon but he walked right past her. "Damon, are you just going to ignore me? I said I was sorry..."

"Go get dressed and get your suitcase ready. I want to be out of here in fifteen minutes so we can get closer to finding the pathetic being that I have to call a brother." Damon kept a straight face. There was no emotion, his face was just blank.

"Can we please talk about this?" asked Elena.

"I said get dressed and get your suitcase ready. There's nothing to talk about so go, now." he looked up at her and clenched his jaw. It killed him just be in the same room as her. He wanted to snatch her up and claim her as his own and make love to her...but he couldn't. He couldn't be second best to her.

Elena was staring and Damon's face and when she got no response from him, she dropped her head and walked towards the bedroom. So much for a fun trip.

After she had finished packing up she walked into the living room seeing Damon waiting by the door, ready to leave. She followed behind him as he checked out and then to the car. Instead of opening the door for her like he usually did he just left her standing outside her door. Elena was hurt...he had never been this mad at her before. She had to do something about it.

"Damon...I'm sorry. Okay? Please, forgive me." she begged as she got into the car and shut her door. Damon just kept his face forward and expressionless. "You wont even talk to me? I know you're mad and I don't deserve to even have you speak to me but please?"

"Enough! I'm not in the talking mood so just shut up and enjoy the ride." he scowled at her and then looked out of the corner of his eye to see Elena's mouth opened slightly and tears running down her face. "Elena...I'm sorry. Don't cry, I'm just not in the mood."

"Yeah, it's fine." she said as she turned and looked out of the window reaching up to wipe the tears off her face.  
…

Elena was still pretty upset from having Damon yell at her. Even when she saw the "Welcome to New York City!" sign, she let out a small sigh. Maybe this trip wasn't such a good idea. Damon pulled into the parking lot of another expensive hotel.

"Another hotel? What's the point if were going to find Stefan and then leave?" she asked.

"I know Stefan is here but I don't know where in the city. That will take a few days for me to figure out so we need a place to stay. Come on." he walked towards the hotel entrance as Elena ran behind him to keep up. He approached the receptionist and said, "Hi, I need two joining rooms please."

"Of course, let's see what we have." said the lady as she glued her eyes to a computer. "Ah, here we go. You can have rooms 301 and 302 on the third floor. Enjoy your stay." she smiled at Damon as he handed her the room keys.

"Damon, you didn't have to get separate rooms." said Elena but Damon simply handed her her room key. Elena looked at him waiting for some kind of cocky response but she got none.

"Go get dressed for dinner and look nice because we're going somewhere on the more high class end. Then, tomorrow we'll start our search for...Stefan." his eyes grew dark at the mention of Stefan's name.

Elena knew it was pointless to argue or protest with Damon so she nodded her head and walked into her room. Without even taking time to look around, she went straight to the bathroom to get ready. Damon had said she needed to look nice so she reached into her bag and pulled out a simple black dress but when she put it on she looked gorgeous. The dress fit her just right and showed off the amazing curves her body had. She put the dress on and then grabbed a pair of red pumps to put on. She had almost not packed this but knowing Damon, they'd go somewhere nice. Thank god she did pack this outfit. She touched up her makeup and fixed her hair and then she heard a knock at the door. She walked over to open it and saw Damon with his back turned.

"Oh, hey Damon." she said to him as he turned around and stopped dead in his tracks. He felt the need to do a double take and make sure that he was really looking at Elena. She looked absolutely stunning and he couldn't help but just stare at her. When he finally snapped back into reality, he did a full body scan of her and he could feel his mouth watering. He wanted her right here, right now.

"You look great.." he said to her.

"Thank you and so do you." she smiled shyly.

"Well come on, are you ready?" he asked as he put his hand out towards her, waiting for her to take it.

She reached her small hand out towards his as he grabbed it and pulled her forward. Elena looked down at their joined hands and she shifted it around until their fingers were intertwined.


	7. Chapter 7

(Chapter seven)

"Oh wow...you weren't joking when you said this place was more on the high class end!" said Elena as her eyes got wide and she shifted around in the front seat of the car. She was obviously excited.

Damon pulled her forward once again and led her to the entrance of the restaurant.

"Name?" asked the host at the front of the room in a french accent.

"Damon Salvatore, party of two." he said.

"Ah yes, you made reservations for seven o'clock, yes?" he asked.

"Yes." said Damon. Elena had figured that he would use compulsion to get into the restaurant but he had actually called and made reservations. Elena couldn't help but smile.

"Follow me this way." the man grabbed two menus and led Elena and Damon to a cozy table towards the back of the room. "Pierre will be your server. Enjoy."

Elena grabbed her menu and began looking through it excitedly as Damon just watched her and smiled. He was supposed to be mad at her but one look at her being happy, he melted. He was always so use to drawing her in but little did she know, she had the same affect on him.

"Hmmm, this sounds kind of good." she said as she pointed at the dish. "**Demi poulet fermier roti, pommes rissolees et tomate grillee** Half of an all-natural roasted chicken, rissole potatoes and grilled tomato. What do you think?"

"Sure, whatever you want." he said looking over the menu for himself.

"What are you going to have?" she asked cheerfully. She was happy that they were getting along.

"To be honest, none of this is really in my appetite range but I guess I'll settle for whatever you're having." he smirked.

"Damon, you didn't have to bring me here." she said. "I could have just eaten something at the hotel and you could have went hunting."

"Nonsense Mrs. Gilbert. You will eat here and you will enjoy it. If you don't I may just have to snack on you later tonight." he smirked at her when he saw Elena's cheeks turn red.

"Good evening. I am Pierre and I will be taking care of you tonight. Can I get you all something to drink?" asked Pierre while pulling out his notepad and pen.

"Um yes, I'd like a coke please." said Elena.

"And I'll have water with lemon. We're also ready to order." said Damon.

"Excellent. What can I get you?" asked Pierre.

Elena had no idea how to say the name of her dish. "Um...I'm not really sure how to pronounce this!" she let out a small laugh as she held up the menu towards the waiter.

"Haha, it is quite all right. Most people do not know how to pronounce our dishes but yes, I will make sure that that is what the chef cooks up for you. And for you sir?" he eyed Damon.

"I'll have the same." said Damon.

Dinner was amazing and Elena really had enjoyed herself. It was good to have Damon acting like himself again. Once they finished up Damon payed the bill and led the way towards the car.

"That was soooo good! I'm stuffed! Thanks so much Damon." squeaked Elena.

"It was no problem." he smiled.

Once they returned to the hotel Damon took Elena to the room next to his being the gentleman that he was. His father had raised Stefan and himself to be nothing but gentleman towards ladies and that was something that Damon had never forgotten to do. Things were so much simpler back in his era.

"Well goodnight. Tomorrow we'll start the search for my brother so get some sleep." said Damon as he watched Elena slip her room key into the door. She opened the door and then turned back to Damon. She didn't know why she did it but she leaned up towards his face as kissed his cheek. 

"Thank you for tonight." she blushed and then went inside the door. Damon stood outside her door and reached up to touch his cheek. The spot where she had kissed him was tingling. Slowly he turned to walk towards his door and then opened it. He stepped inside and sat down on the couch as his mind began to drift to thoughts about Elena when he heard a knock on the door. He jumped in surprise which was unusual for Damon. He was never surprised, he made sure to always be on alert. He walked over to the door and opened it to see her standing outside.

"Oh, Elena...is everything alright?" he said as he peeked over her head to check their surroundings.

"Damon..." she breathed. "I need to tell you something."

"It's late Elena, couldn't this wait until morning?" he asked. He was curious as to what was going on in that head of hers.

"No, it can't wait. I've been holding this back for so long and now is the time that I need to get it off my chest. I...I love you Damon and think that I always have..." she could feel her cheeks burning now as they grew even more red.

Damon stood there staring at her face. He reviewed what she had just said over in his mind but he couldn't grasp it. "What..?" he asked.

"I love you Damon. All this time I've tried to deny my feelings for you and push the feelings away because I was with Stefan but it's always been you...you are the one I've always wanted but I was just to scared to say anything. I love you Damon and I want you." she said as she stared into his blue eyes.

She loved him and she just admitted that she had always loved him. As soon as Damon was able to process her words he instantly grabbed her and crushed his lips against hers. She grabbed his hair and pulled his body in closer to hers until she felt him pick her up. She wrapped her legs around his body as he opened the door to his hotel room. He closed it shut as he walked towards the bedroom with her legs still wrapped around his torso. She was kissing all down his neck and he held in the moan that wanted to escape from his lips. Once they got into the bedroom and he laid her down onto the bed, Elena decided to take control. She was now on top of his body, straddling him. She leaned down to kiss him and push her body against his. This time she felt no guilt come to her mind, she wanted Damon...she had always wanted him. Damon reached towards the back of her shirt and she understood that he wanted it off so she obeyed his command and let him slip it off. She pulled herself up and watched as he tore his shirt off, throwing it to the ground. When Elena leaned back down Damon again reached up to unhook her bra and she moaned at the feel of his touch against her bare skin. Once her bra was off, Damon flipped her over so he was now on top of her. Slowly Elena reached forward and undid the button to his pants and she watched as he slipped out of them and then he did the same to her. Before Elena knew it their bodies were completely bare against each other. Elena wanted this and she knew Damon did too.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he whispered into her ear.

"Yes.." she replied out of breath.

Damon nodded and began to kiss her again. Her body moved upwards and crushed into his as small sighs escaped her lips. Damon started out slow and then his body moved against hers faster. Damon was making love to her. Finally after the climax was over Damon pulled himself off of Elena and then laid next to her in the bed looking up at the ceiling. Elena looked over at him and then pulled herself over to him until her head was laying against his chest.

Damon leaned down and kissed Elena on the top of her head. "I love you and I've wanted this for so long.."

"I love you too and so have I. It was..perfect." she said as she leaned up and kissed his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

(Chapter eight)

The next morning Damon woke up first. He glanced over to the spot next to him on the bed to make sure that last night wasn't just a dream and to his joy, it wasn't. There was Elena with her body completely submerged under the covers, sleeping peacefully. He loved her more than he had ever loved anything in his entire life, more than he loved Katherine. Damon climbed out of bed quietly so he wouldn't wake Elena and went to make a pot of coffee because he knew Elena couldn't function properly without it. Such a human...

Elena laid tucked beneath the cover but as she turned to see the man she loved, no one was there. "Oh no, was it all a dream?" she thought. "Damon?" she called out.

"Good morning." he said as he appeared in the doorway smirking at her.

"Thank God.." she mumbled.

"And may I ask why we are thanking God?" he had now moved closer to her and was right next to her face.

"Damn it...I keep forgetting that you have super good hearing. And I was thanking God because when I woke up you weren't here...I thought it was all a dream." she whispered.

"Looks like dreams become reality huh? Don't deny it, what happened last night...you've had dreams about it before. It's okay, I'm hard to resist..I know." just then a huge grin flashed across his face as Elena punched his arm. "Um, ouch." he said even though it didn't hurt at all.

Elena got out of the bed with nothing covering her body and went to get a bath robe to put on.

"Damn, I sure wouldn't mind if that's what I get to wake up to every morning." he winked at her and she blushed. "Well come on, I've got some coffee ready for you and then we can head home."

"No we can't Damon." she said with a little bit of force.

"What? Why can't we?" he asked with confusion.

"Because we need to find Stefan." she said. She watched his face turn blank.

"No we don't. You made your choice, we don't need to waste our time with him any longer even though it would be nice to see him and get gas money from him for making me travel so far." Damon was angry but he couldn't show it after everything that had happened last night. He needed to add some kind of sarcastic remark.

"Yes we do Damon. You're right, I have chosen you but I still need to see him one last time so I can have closure and finally be able to let him go for good." she said.

"...Fine. Hurry up though, the sooner we get this over with...the better." he said as he walked away to go and get ready.

…

"So do you have any idea where he is?" Elena asked Damon. They were driving through the city now in search of Stefan.

"I have a general area as to where he could possibly be but listen to me, Stefan isn't living in the safest part of town and I really don't need anything to happen to you so whatever you do, stay close to me. Got it?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I will but where exactly in town is he staying..?" Elena was concerned.

"He's somewhere in the Bronx...South Bronx to be exact and I'm telling you there's an extremely high crime rate down there. I have nothing to worry about seeing as I'm a vampire and I could kill anything that tried to get in my way but you on the other hand...that's a completely different story." said Damon as he glanced over at Elena.

"I'm a big girl Damon. I can take care of myself." she said bitterly.

"And I'm the queen of England. Yeah maybe back in Mystic Falls you could handle yourself but not here so either do what I say or I'll take you back to the hotel. You're choice but I just can't have something happen to you. Okay? I'm only doing this because I love you." Damon reached over and took Elena's hand in his and squeezed it tightly.

"Alright, fine." she said as she pulled her hand away from his.

"Aw, come on Elena. Don't be mad at me." he whined.

"I'm not mad." she let out a huge annoyed sigh and then stared out of the window.

"Well I think we're getting close. There's a highly vampire populated area around here so I need to find the guy in charge and see if he can give me information about my darling little brother's whereabouts." said Damon in a sarcastic voice.

"Who's the guy in charge?" Elena was curious and a little nervous.

"His name is Darren. He's been running this area for quite some time now and he's an extremely old vampire so let me do all the talking." Damon demanded as the car came to a stop in front of an old apartment building. "Just follow me and stay quiet. I love you Elena."

"Okay and I love you too." she said as she reached out and clutched his hand.

"Well would you look at that. Damon Salvatore. And to what do we owe this pleasure?" asked a large and very tall man.

"Cornelius, long time no see. And I'm here to speak with Darren." replied Damon.

"What business do you have with Darren?" he asked and then turned towards Elena. "And who is this beauty?"

"I need to speak to him on a possible location of my brother. And this is Elena." he let out a small growl and pulled Elena farther behind him. "And she's mine." he hissed.

"Whoa buddy, easy! If she's yours that's fine, can't blame a guy for asking can you? She just smells so..delicious." he smirked as his eyes lit up.

"Cornelius!" roared Damon.

"Alright alright...come on. I'll take you to see Darren." said Cornelius as he lead the way up a flight of stairs and then down a dark hallway. At the end of the hall there was one door that had dim light shinning from it. Once they approached the door Cornelius knocked and waited for an answer.

"What do you want?" called a voice from inside.

"Sorry to bother you boss but I have someone here to see you by the name of Damon Salvatore." he smirked. "Ring a bell?"

The room was silent for a moment until the voice on the other side said. "Send him in."


	9. Chapter 9

(Chapter nine)

Damon walked through the door first and then Elena followed close behind him. Elena let out a small gasp as she saw a young woman sitting on a desk in front of her with blood running down her neck. She could see a man feeding on her and she assumed this must be Darren. The woman was moaning with pleasure but stopped once Darren looked up to see his new guests.

"Alice, go get yourself cleaned up. I'll see you tomorrow." he smiled at her as she kissed him on the cheek and took off out of the room. "Damon Salvatore...and guest?" Darren turned towards Cornelius who was standing in the doorway and he flashed a hateful look at him.

"Sorry boss but Damon wont go anywhere without her!" replied Cornelius in a frightened tone.

Darren looked away from Cornelius and glanced over towards Elena. "And who might you be?"

"Um, hello sir. I'm Elena.." she said in a soft voice.

"Elena..." he said as he grinned at her. "Nice to meet you. But may I ask, what are the two of you doing here?"

"We came because we're here searching for my younger brother Stefan. My senses told me that he was in this area but I was wondering if you could give me and exact location." said Damon.

"Ah yes, Stefan Salvatore...the younger brother. Any vampire that enters my territory and plans to make a home of it has to see me first and Stefan did stop by." he smiled as he folded his hands together.

"Can you tell us where he is?" cried Elena as Damon turned around and glared at her. He was supposed to be doing all the talking.

"I can but only if I get something in return." he said as his eyes twinkled.

"What do you want in return..?" asked Damon as his eyes narrowed.

"A taste of her blood." said Darren as his eyes lit up with pure joy.

"Over my dead fucking body!" roared Damon. "Forget it, come on Elena. We'll find him on our own."

"Good luck with that one. The place that Stefan is located in is a place that is hidden here in the Bronx. You'll never find him unless I give you the exact location." said Darren.

"Damon wait..." said Elena as she turned towards Darren. "I'll do it."

"Elena, are you crazy?" yelled Damon.

"But Darren, I'll only do it if you allow Damon to say when you have to stop." said Elena.

"Normally I would think something like this over but your scent is just overwhelming...so deal. Damon, you tell me when to stop and then I will give you the location of dear old Stefan." smiled Darren.

"If this is some kind of trick I will kill you Darren, I swear to God that I will kill you." growled Damon.

"I'm a man of my word and I promise you that if you let me consume her blood I will give you Stefan's exact location." Darren then glanced towards Elena. "Shall we?"

Elena slowly walked over towards Darren and he grabbed her hand.

"Have a seat." he said as he motioned for her to sit on the same desk that the girl named Alice sat on. Darren helped Elena onto the desk and then he reached up and stroked her hair. He then ran his hands down the side of her body until he stopped at her waist. Damon went crazy. He began to growl and his eyes were growing dark.

"Damon, it's okay." said Elena as she smiled at him.

Darren then reached towards her face and cupped it in his rather large hands. "This shouldn't hurt to much." he smiled.

Elena had to remain calm and willing because if she didn't it was going to hurt. She felt Darren's mouth go towards her neck and then she could feel his tongue tracing over the place that his fangs were going to sink into. Elena felt her body shudder and then she let out a small gasp as Darren's fangs broke her skin and then went into the vein that was going to supply him with her blood. Elena gripped the sides of the desk and Darren began to suck harder until she heard Damon's voice scream out.

"Enough! You've taken enough Darren!" he screamed and his brows furrowed.

Darren lifted his head up and looked towards the ceiling. A small sigh of pleasure escaped from his lips. "That was...intoxicating. I don't think that I've ever tasted anything like it."

"You've had your fun now tell us where Stefan is." growled Damon as he went over to the desk and helped Elena down. She jumped into his arms and he pulled her close, not wanting to ever let her go again.

"My darling Elena, thank you so much for that. It was quite a pleasurable experience and I hope it didn't hurt to much." smiled Darren.

"No...it didn't hurt but will you now please tell us where we can find Stefan?" she asked softly.

"And your voice is so angelic...Damon is a lucky vampire to be able to call you as his own...but yes, I guess it's now time to hold up my end of the bargain." said Darren. "Stefan is located about ten miles from here in the West Gate apartments."

"You lying bastard! I know exactly where that is! I could have found Stefan on my own if I went and searched for a few days! You tricked us just so you could get a taste of Elena's blood!" yelled Damon as he went forward to attack Darren but Darren through him against the wall and Elena let out a scream.

"Need I remind you that I have quite a bit of years on you Salvatore. Don't ever think that you can over power me and take me because the next time you try, I'll rip your head off. Understand?" growled Darren as he held Damon by the throat.

"Get off me." choked Damon as he pushed Darren's hand away from him. "Let's go Elena."

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Salvatore. And anytime you're in need of a real vampire, make sure to contact me Elena. I hope to see you again." he smiled.

"Thank you." said Elena as Damon pulled her away towards the car and then shoved her inside.

"Damon, are you alright?" she asked.

"That lying bastard...I want to kill him! How dare he take your blood!" Damon was fuming and Elena laid her hand on top of his.

"I'm okay Damon, I promise. Lets just get out of here and go find Stefan...we're done here now. It's okay." she whispered.

"Alright..." he said in a bitter tone as he started the car up. "Stefan better be on his best behavior because I'm really not in the mood to deal with bull shit. If I can't kill Darren, I'll kill Stefan...if he provokes me enough."

Elena just rolled her eyes and looked out the window. They were getting closer...it was almost time to face the person who had crushed her and left her to be a broken person all alone. She didn't know if she was ready for this.


	10. Chapter 10

(Chapter ten)

The sign in front of Elena read: West Gate apartments and Elena felt her stomach drop a little. This was it, she was really going to confront Stefan. Her body began to shake from the nerves building up inside and the icy wind that blew. It was a rather cold day and Elena wasn't dressed properly for the weather at all. Damon could sense that Elena was nervous and he could see that she was cold so he took of his black leather jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"Thank you." she smiled at him as the shaking of her body began to stop.

"I can smell him here." said Damon as he clenched his jaw. Elena could tell that this whole seeing Stefan thing again was bothering Damon.

"Damon, I just want you to know that no matter what happens...I love you. At the end of the day, I want you...for the rest of my life. Okay?" she said as she reached forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I just feel like seeing Stefan again will make you-" but she reached up and covered his mouth with her hand and shook her head.

"Did you not pay attention to what I told you the other night Damon? I told you that I had always wanted you but was just to scared to realize it. I don't want Stefan, I'm only here right now to say my last goodbyes so I can finally be free of the burden that he's placed on me. I'm with you now so don't worry, it's going to stay that way." she smiled at him as he showed off a small grin.

"I love Elena." he said.

"And I love you." she smiled as he leaned down and kissed her lips with one soft kiss. "Well come one, lets get this over with so we can go home."

Damon nodded his head and then pulled Elena forward, leading her in the direction of Stefan. He could smell his brother's stench all over this apartment building and it made him pissed. He used to be so close to Stefan until Stefan took Katherine and the forced him to drink human blood against his will. Damon wanted to die but Stefan forced him to live a life of eternal misery...alone. From that day on he wanted nothing more than to make Stefan's life a living hell. But then he met Elena and he was glad that he had taken human blood. He loved her the moment he saw her but of course, Stefan got her and it made him hate Stefan even more. Then Stefan did something that made Damon want to spill his blood everywhere. He broke Elena's heart and left her to suffer. Stefan had hurt the woman that Damon cared about and for that, he wanted Stefan dead. There was never a chance that Stefan would win Damon's forgiveness now.

"This is it." said Damon as he stood in front of a door marked 210. "This place reeks of Stefan odor."

Elena just stood there, staring at the door until she balled her hand up into a fist and knocked on the door. Both Damon and Elena stood there waiting but there was no reply.

"Stefan? Are you there?" Damon called out but still no answer. "Looks like he's not home. Wanna come back later?"

Elena shook her head. "No this place gives me the creeps Damon. I don't want to have to come back. Lets just wait here until Stefan gets back."

"Your wish is my command." said Damon as he turned towards the door again and for the hell of it he grabbed the door knob and twisted it. He was surprised to see that the door was unlocked.

"Come on, I'd rather us wait inside instead of out here in this hall. God only knows what's libel to show up around the corner." Elena's body began to shake again but Damon was right, It would be better to just wait inside.

Once inside they took a good look around at the place. As soon as you entered you saw a torn up couch against the wall and next to that was a bed. It was filthy and there was one door that lead to a bathroom and that was all that was in the run down apartment. It made Elena sick to look at this place and know that Stefan was living in it.

"I just don't understand...what would make him chose the Bronx of all places and then chose this place...?" Elena didn't know how much more of this she could take.

"I've told you that Stefan isn't as sexy as me but did I mention that he also isn't as smart as me?" Damon smirked.

"It's not funny Damon...why here in this sketchy place? I don't like it here..." she said as she felt Damon pull her into a hug.

"Lets go sit on the couch and wait for him to get back." he smiled at her.

"Okay I guess but I'll be right back. I need to use the bathroom even though I'm sure that once I see it I wont have to go anymore." Elena took off towards the bathroom. Once inside she shut the door and then turned the lights on. As she turned around to walk towards the toilet she froze and covered her mouth with horror. Then she lost it, she let out the biggest scream in her life and then she began to sob.

"DAMON!" she screamed.

"Elena! Are you okay? What's wr-." but he didn't finish his sentence, instead he went dead silent and then grabbed Elena and pulled her into his chest. He was trying to sooth her and calm her down but his eyes were locked on the sight in front of him. Three bodies lay dead in Stefan's shower, one male and two female.

"My God Damon...what's going on...?" cried Elena through sobs.

"Elena, go in the living room and let me check this out okay?" he said as she cupped her face and looked into her eyes.

Elena nodded but instead of going into the living room she stood at the bathroom door and watched as Damon looked at the bodies. Once Damon finished he stood there staring at the three lifeless people before him and then he turned to face Elena. He walked over towards her and then grabbed her shoulders and led her to the couch to sit down.

"Well...what's going on? What happened to them and why are they in Stefan's bathroom...?" whispered Elena.

"Stefan killed them Elena..." he watched as Elena's eyes grew big and her face went pale. "They all have bite marks on their necks and each of them is completely drained of blood."

"No...NO! This can't be happening! Stefan told me he was done with human blood. We watched him recover Damon!" she cried.

"Elena, shhh. I know, I thought it was over to but-" Damon didn't finish his sentence. Elena looked up to see him staring straight ahead. His eyes were dark and veins began to show under his eyes as a low growl came rumbling from his chest. Elena turned slowly to look at what Damon was staring at and when she looked her face dropped.

"Stefan..." she whispered.

.


	11. Chapter 11

(Chapter eleven)

"What are you doing here?" said Stefan as he looked back and forth between Elena and Damon.

"Stefan...how could you?" cried Elena.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Stefan.

"You know good and well what she's talking about you dumbass." said Damon with a scowl. "Care to explain why there are three dead bodies piled up in your shower?"

Stefan's face dropped and then he hung his head in defeat. "What do you want? Why are you here?"

"I came to see you one last time..." said Elena. "I need closure so I could finally move on but I get here and see what you've been doing. What happened to you Stefan? This isn't like you."

"That's why I left Mystic Falls...I was still on human blood and I didn't want you to find out. I couldn't let you find out because then you would be devastated. All the things I said about being sick of Mystic Falls and you, it was a lie. I just couldn't hurt you." said Stefan sadly.

"You couldn't hurt me...?" asked Elena. "You leaving me is what hurt me Stefan! You left me alone and suffering and if it wasn't for Damon being there for me, God knows what would have happened to me!"

Stefan looked at Elena and then turned to look at Damon. "So what? You two are together now?"

"That's not what we're talking about right now Stefan! You lied to me and then just left me...how could you?" asked Elena with hurt in her voice.

"I thought I was doing the right thing okay? I'm sorry that I hurt you Elena...so sorry. Please, forgive me. I still love you Elena.." Stefan said softly.

Elena turned towards Damon and watched as his face fell. She knew what he was thinking.

"I forgive you Stefan but...I can't be with you anymore. I came here to say my goodbyes and move on so that's what I'm going to do. I love Damon and I always have...goodbye Stefan." said Elena as she got up and leaned forward to grab Damon's hand to leave but she suddenly felt herself being ripped away from Damon and flying through the air until she slammed into a wall and hit the floor. Her head had hit the wall and it was busted open. She began to sob as she clutched her head and saw her hands being covered in blood. Elena looked up and saw Damon and Stefan fighting in mid air.

"I will kill you!" yelled Damon as he pinned Stefan onto the ground, his hands wrapped around Stefan's throat.

Stefan threw Damon off of him and then he was on top of Damon. "I've been drinking human blood you idiot. I'm practically as strong as you now and if I can't have Elena...no one will."

The fight continued before Elena's eyes and then she saw Damon crash against a wall but he wasn't moving.

"Damon.." she tried to scream but she could barley talk. She was losing a lot of blood and was on the verge of passing out. Suddenly, she saw Stefan turns towards her. His fangs were fully extended and he looked evil. He was in front of her before she could blink. He lifted her up into the air and then a horrible pain made her head throb worse. Stefan had grabbed her head and now had his hands pressed against the open wound. He looked at his hands and he saw her blood all over them and then slowly, he brought his hands towards his mouth and licked the blood off as his eyes rolled back. Then Elena let out a horrible scream as the pain went through her body. She could feel Stefan's fangs forcing their way deeper and deeper into her skin. She cried and begged Stefan to stop but he wouldn't.

"Damon..I love you.."she whispered as she saw a light coming closer towards her and then everything went black.

Stefan pulled himself up and wiped his mouth off as he let out a rumble of laughter until he let out a gasp and turned his head around to see Damon staring back at him with his fangs exposed. Stefan then turned back around and looked down at his chest. He reached down and lightly touched the tip of the stake that was through his body.

"Burn in hell you bastard." spat Damon into Stefan's ear as he watched Stefan's knees buckle and then he was on the ground. His face had gone paler and veins developed all over. Stefan was dead...but Damon didn't have time to sit and look at his brother, he had to help Elena. He ran over to her and stared at her in horror. Her head was gashed open and she wasn't moving. Stefan must have taken too much blood from her but he sure as hell wasn't giving up now. He wouldn't leave this room without her.

"Elena, everything is going to be okay." said Damon frantically. He brought his wrist up to his mouth and then bit into it. She needed blood and she needed it now, this was her only chance. It had to work. Damon pushed his wrist into Elena's mouth.

"Come on Elena, drink...please." he begged and then lowered his head as he felt tears forming in his eyes. He had wanted her for so long, he couldn't lose her now. Suddenly, he felt Elena's tongue touch his wrist and then she began to suck blood from his wrist. Damon let her suck until he was dizzy, she was taking to much blood but he didn't care. As long as she was alive, that was all that mattered. He continued to let her suck for a few more minutes and then he slowly pulled his wrist away from her mouth. The open wound on her head was now healed and he watched as her eyes fluttered open.

"Elena..." he smiled and helped her sit up.

"What happened...?" she asked and then she froze as she looked at the image of Stefan lying dead in front of her.

"I had to kill him Elena. He almost killed you. I thought that I had lost you." said Damon as he looked at Elena's expressionless face.

"He tried to kill me...?" she said. "That wasn't Stefan...oh my God Damon..." she hung on to Damon's shirt as she let out a small cry.

"It's okay." he whispered. "We need to get you out of here." Damon picked Elena up and carried her to his car. Once she was inside she pulled her legs up into the seat and wrapped her arms around them, staring out the window.

…

"You need to take a shower and try to relax." Damon said as he lead Elena into the bathroom back at their hotel room. Elena let him lead her but she stopped in front of the mirror and reached up to touch her hair.

"My hair is covered in blood..." she whispered. "What exactly happened Damon? I can't remember."

"Stefan attacked you Elena. He threw you against a wall and you busted your head open and then he took blood from you. I'm so sorry that I couldn't get to you sooner but I couldn't move. Once I finally could, you were already unconscious." said Damon.

Elena turned to look at Damon and then she threw her arms around him.

"Thank you Damon. You saved my life...again. I love you." she cried as her head buried into his chest.

"I love you too Elena. I couldn't live a life without. I'm so glad you're alive." he said and then he leaned down and kissed her passionately. "Take a shower and get cleaned off. I'll be right here waiting for you when you get out." 

Elena nodded her head and smiled at him. She was safe now and more importantly, she was with Damon like she knew she supposed to be.


	12. Chapter 12

(Chapter twelve)

Elena got out of the shower and pulled a towel around her body as she walked over to the bed to pick out a pair of pajamas from her suitcase. Today had been a long day and she was in the mood to feel relaxed and warm so she grabbed her favorite striped fleece pants and put on a tank top. Over that, she grabbed a warm robe and slipped it on over her arms. She let her hair hang down and air dry. She opened the door of the bedroom to see Damon sitting on the couch, watching TV. He looked up at her and smiled.

"You look like you feel a lot better." he said as he opened up his arms to welcome her into his lap.

"Yeah, I feel pretty good but I just still can't really grasp what happened. I just can't believe that Stefan had gotten this out of hand. He almost killed me..." she said as he mind flashed back to the image of Stefan's dead body.

"I know, I wish we would have seen this and maybe we could have saved him Elena but Stefan had been off of human blood for over fifty years. Once you get a taste of it after being off of it for that long, you get addicted and with Stefan's case...he just couldn't stop. I know it may sound bad to you but if Stefan had been drinking human blood like he was supposed to do, he would have been able to control the urge to have it and then none of this would have happened." said Damon.

"I just wish that he would have come to one of us Damon and told us what was wrong. Instead he hid it and took off and because of all this, he's dead now." Elena was upset that it had come to this.

"He wasn't Stefan anymore Elena and I don't think that he would have ever been able to return back to his previous self. The blood had taken him over and once that happens...there's no going back." Damon could see that Elena was hurt so he got off the subject. "Are you tired?"

She had to admit, almost dying sure did drain you of almost all of your energy. Even though Damon had given her his blood, she still felt weak and tired. She needed sleep. "Yeah, I am pretty tired.."

"Well come on then, lets get you into bed." he said as he picked her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her down and made sure her head was resting on a pillow. Then he pulled the comforter up around her body. He too then slid under the covers and cuddled his body close to Elena's. She loved the feel of his body pushed against hers and most importantly, she felt safe. She knew that Damon would risk his own life to save her and that no matter what, he would whatever it took to keep her safe. Damon looked down at Elena's face and couldn't help but smile. Tonight, he had come so close to losing her. He wouldn't have been able to live a life that had no Elena in it. She was his world and he promised to always protect her. He would die if it meant that she would be safe. Everyday that he had with her was a blessing. She was his and he was hers and it was always meant to be this way. He wrapped his arms around Elena and pulled her in closer to his body. Her scent was to die for.

Elena felt like her life was complete. She had who she was always meant to be with and it wasn't going to get better than this. She could spend everyday in his arms and never get tired of it. She looked forward to the times when she would get to wake up every morning and see his face. They were going to have eternity together, well once she was turned of course. Even though Damon never mentioned turning her, she knew he thought about it. He never wanted to lose her so the only way to keep her was to turn her eventually. Damon meant everything to her and she knew in her heart that they were always meant for each other. Everyone had pushed her towards Stefan because he was the better brother, the good brother...while Damon was the evil brother who killed innocent people. Yes, maybe that was Damon in the beginning but Elena never let go of the idea that his humanity was somewhere inside of him and when it eventually started to come out, Damon changed. He stopped killing unless it was necessary and he was no longer evil. Because so many people saw Damon to be an evil monster, no one took the time to see how good he had become, no one except Elena. She saw that he still did have a heart even though it no longer beat. And most importantly, she saw that he loved her.

"Damon?" she asked.

"Yes?" he replied back to her.

"You are good, you know that? No matter what other people may see when they look at you or what they may say, I see a good person. You have changed Damon and this person that you have become, is the kind of person that deserves to be happy. You've lived a life of misery and pain but I promise you that that is going to change because I will always love you. No matter what." she said.

Damon propped his head up and looked at Elena. No on had ever said something like that to him. Everyone had always hated Damon and he was used to it. He put a wall to keep people out, to hide his feelings but now the wall came crashing down. With Elena, it all felt so easy and so right. She let him feel safe enough to show who he really was. He was good.

"...Thank you, Elena. That really means a lot to me.." he whispered.

"I love you Damon." she said.

"And I love you Elena Gilbert." he said as he leaned down and kissed her lips. The wall was now fully down and Damon used every emotion that he hid behind it for so long to show Elena just how much he really cared. She could feel the emotion radiating off of him and the happiness, joy, and love that was hidden for so long. She would love him forever. Elena Gilbert had finally released Damon Salvatore back into his humanity just like he had secretly always wanted. This new Damon, was her Damon. Always and Forever.


End file.
